rasulipediafandomcom-20200215-history
Rasul Kazad
'''Rasul Kazad '''is the most recurring character in the Rasuliverse canon, first introduced in Hands of Darkness, and at least making a cameo in most games up to this point. He is played by Storm. History Early Life Rasul was born in the to Lazulene Kazad, a barmaid from Lythan. His father was Deliron White-Viel, a Sylvari Prince, whom Lazulene had spent a night with when he stayed at her place of work, the Red Nymph Tavern. Rasul was born some time later, and due to his elven heritage it is likely that Deliron was his father, though there is still some debate on the matter. He grew up in the tavern, especially close with his half-brothers Tasul and Yasul. Eventually, Lazulene left the Red Nymph to stay with her family in the dwarven settlement of . There he lived out his life, until a woman by the name of Tamiyo arrived searching for him. She revealed to Rasul his role as a Planeswalker, while at the same time revealing the location of the settlement to Orcish raiders. After she left, the city was decimated, and his people left without a place to call their own. During that time, Rasul's planeswalker spark ignited, sending him into the multiverse. The Gatewatch Following Tamiyo's words and yearning for adventure, the young man found himself in the infinite city of Ravnica, and met with Jace Beleren, leader of the Gatewatch. He began doing background work for the Gatewatch, paired with the Innistadi demon Alwin Nutt. After spending some time travelling with the Gatewatch, Rasul chose to leave in order to aid his ailing people. The Hyrulean Civil War Rasul and his brothers travelled to Hyrule in order to gain land for their people in a new world. On their way to plead to the Hylian King, the three were separated when attacked by Stalfos. Rasul, lost in the field, was discovered, exausted, by a group of deserter soldiers who seeked to end the war plaguing the land. Hoping to be recognized for his actions, and therefore earning land for his people, Rasul chose to join them. Over his time with the Blackhearts, Rasul gained a particular interest in Linora Braon, their leader. While Linora's interest was only sexual, Rasul fell deeply in love with his comrade, causing awkwardness when she ended up pregnant with his child. The two stayed together until the child's sudden death caused Linora to disappear, leaving Rasul to suffer alone. Reminded of his goals by this loss, he resolved to track down his missing brothers. The Hands of Darkness After following rumors, Rasul came across Yasul living with the Kokiri people. The two had a short reunion, and Rasul began to get to know the people. The brothers hoped that they could find room for their kin to live among these kind forest-folk. Tragedy struck, however, in the form of disease, mutating the Kokiri and Yasul into zombie-like beings. In a blind rage, Rasul killed them all. Realizing what he'd done, the stunned Rasul couldn't live with himself, and began to heavily self-medicate with the Purple Lotus, his drug of choice, and didn't come up out of it for months. Category:Characters Category:Storm Category:Post-Apocalyptic LoZ Category:The Light Invasion Category:Hyrule Dystopia Category:Gatewatch Category:Heroes of Avalon Falls Category:Hyrulean Civil War